Deaged and sisters
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: After a potions accident,Luna Ginny and Hermione are deaged and become sisters Megan,Mia and Melody. Now they have to find out have to get back to normal,while not blowing their covers. Will they manage?
1. Deaged

"Ginny,whatever you wanted to show me,did you really have to choose it to be nearly morning?" Hermione hissed as the two made their way out the common room and down the stairs.

"Sorry,but all the other times I tried to catch you,you were reading!" Ginny pointed out. There was a clanking noise and both girls stiffened uneasily.

"What's that noise?" Asked Hermione nervously

"Only one way to find out." Ginny started walking towards where the noise was coming from.

The noise was coming from the potions classroom,both Ginny and Hermione peered round the door to see a barefooted,blonde-haired figure walking around and putting various things inside a cauldron. "Luna! What are you doing?!" Hermione whisper-shouted as she edged closer to her eccentric friend. Luna didn't answer,instead,she went to get yet another thing off the shelf,hands outstretched as though she was a zombie. Ginny crept up behind her friend and spun her round so that she was facing her and saw that Luna's eyes were closed.

"She's sleep-walking!" Before Hermione could react,the potion Luna was brewing suddenly blew up,waking Luna up and sending all three friends flying out the window after being equally drenched in the contents of the cauldron.

All of them landed with a thud in Hogsmeade as the sky started to become lighter. "Luna! What were you doing?" Hermione scolded,before realising her voice was higher."What's happened to my voice?!" She squealed. "I was sleep-walking and somehow managed to get all the way to the potions lab and started brewing an unknown potion and your voice has become higher pitched.." Luna said serenely. Ginny cast the lumos charm and stared at both her friends,then individually at Luna.

"You were brewing a deaging potion while asleep? That's actually impressive." She said.

"Oh yes,I answer riddles to get into my common room while asleep." Luna answered,sounding as though she was simply telling the time. "How old do you think we are?" asked Hermione.

"I would say we're ten,almost eleven,considering our appearances and voices." Luna replied.

"Yeah,I would agree." Ginny nodded.

"Okay,so that makes me eleven,almost twelve." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No,I don't think you are."Luna shook her head.

"Luna,I'm a year older than both of you." Hermione pointed out.

"No,Luna's right,you look exactly the same age as us,except without your large teeth."Ginny explained,before whipping out a mirror for her friend.

"Well,now what do we do?" asked Ginny.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we pretend to be triplet sisters and go into Hogwarts for first year,then when we're inside,aside from lessons and homework,we research for any way to get back to normal. Think,the new school year happens after the summer holidays,which starts next week,we'll have plenty of time to make sure we're admitted." Hermione suggested.

"But how do we manage to look like sisters,let alone triplets,we look nothing like each other!" Ginny pointed out. Hermione smiled,and beckoned to both of her friends,to follow her into a potion shop.

Ten minutes later,they came back out with a pink,fizzing potion,three beakers and a needles. "It's a genetic potion,if you put droplets of your blood and another does the same and you drink it,all of you,you both turn into indentical versios of you if your genetics are mixed together and its guaranteed,you would look pretty. Are you two ready?" asked Hermione. Both Luna and Ginny nodded,then Luna,who was holding the needle,calmly pricked her finger and allowed it to drip into the potion,turning it gold,before passing it to Ginny who did the same thing before finally passing it to Hermione.

After Hermione's blood was dripped into the potion,she poured the now sky-blue potion into the three beakers and passed it to Luna and Ginny,before they all drank the potion. They were surrounded by a golden light and when it lifted,the girls could see that they were completely identical.

They all had blonde hair like Luna's,except it was definitely a much brighter shade and it was in perfect ringlets so it didn't look too straggly,bright blue eyes like Ginny and a similar face to Hermione's that seemed to complement the new hair and eyes. Their overall bodies had a very petite frame.

"Who's going to be the oldest?" asked Hermione. Ginny raised her hand.

"It'll be interesting to be the oldest for once." She said simply.

"Well,I'm going to be the middle sister,which leaves you to be the youngest,Luna." Hermione looked over at the younger girl,who didn't seem to mind.

"What about names?" asked Ginny.

"Well,since we're triplets,I think our names should all start with the same letter,how abot 'M'?" offered Luna. Both Hermione and Ginny agreed.

"I'll be Megan,that screams older sister." Ginny announced.

"I'll be Mia,I just like the name." Hermione explained. Both looked over at Luna,who seemed to have come to a good name. "Maybe I could be Melody?" she offered. Both the other girls nodded. "That's a great name. Now on to phase to,tricking that book into admitting us to Hogwarts!" Hermione cheered.

"Hey kids,how 'bout you clear off or come in and buy something!" A man yelled.


	2. Tricking the book and shopping

"What do you mean,trick the book?" asked Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Honestly,don't you two read Hogwarts a history? Apparently,there's book that write down the name,the date of birth and all the accidental magic a magical child has done. Its kept in a little tower that no one's been in,except,Professor Mcgonagall. We'll need to steal it" Hermione explained to her new sisters,as though she was explaining the concept to a pair of complete idiots. Luna and Ginny looked at her as though she was insane and also indignantly.

"But how will we manage it? I think you have a severe case of wrackspurts,Hermione. Or Mia,I guess" Luna looked nodded.

"I agree with Luna,we can't exactly climb up,it's probably practically at the top of the castle!" She pointed out."What if we used the summoning charm? Honestly,you two,I wasn't taking you on a life-threatening climb,besides,I don't think any of us can climb" Hermione pointed out,grinning. "Wait,I forgot to ask,what's our last name?" asked Ginny.

"What about Cherryheart?" Offered Luna. Both Hermione and Ginny thought about it,then agreed.

The three girls made their way up to the castle. Hermione pointed her wand at the part of the castle which she thought was the little tower and yelled,"Accio,Book of admittance and Quill of acceptance!"After five minutes of waiting,the book came flying out of a smashed window and smacked Hermione in the face,before flopping to the ground.

After she had recovered from the shock of being smacked in the face,both Hermione and Ginny set to work trying to charm the book to open,when Luna cast a protego spell over it.

"Lu,I mean,Melody! We're meant to charm it!" Hermione only smiled serenely and manually forced the book open,sat on the ground and reached out for the quill,keeping the struggling book open as Hermione passed her the quill in shock.

"I think the oldest should be first to be recorded,don't you think?" asked Luna. Not really waiting for an answer,She started to scribble down the words,'Megan Cherryheart.' followed by the date June 22nd,2007 and a short list of made up accidental magic. The same went for Mia Cherryheart and Melody Cherryheart,before Luna finally snapped the long-struggling book shut. "That should do it,now I think I'll send this back,before someone notices its missing." Luna cast a spell that made the quill and book slowly rise and float back to the castle and repair the window,they had smashed as they passed.

On the day of their 'birthday',which they were spending in the Leaky Cauldron,their Hogwarts letters arrived. "Yes! We're going to Hogwarts! Again." Hermione cheered.

"Which house do you think we'll be in?" asked Luna.

"I'm hoping we'll be sorting into the same house." Ginny admitted.

"Well,it's our birthday,why don't we go school shopping,girls?" asked Hermione.

After dressing into matching pink outfits and headbands(The girls had decided it would be fun to match),they went out into Diagon Alley. "What's first?" asked Ginny.

"Hello dears,are you shopping for your school supplies?" asked a passing woman.

"Yes,I'm Megan,and these are my sisters,Mia and Melody,we're triplets and we're starting Hogwarts this year." Ginny proclaimed. "Where are your parents?" Persisted the woman.

"In the Leaky Cauldron." Luna said cheerfully.

"We would love to stay and chat,but we really need to get our school supplies,don't we girls?" Hermione cut in. Before the woman could say anything else,Hermione ushered Ginny and Luna into the nearest bookshop,where they bought their books. Then,they went next door to buy robes,before they went to another shop to buy other equipment.

"Should we get a pet?" asked Luna.

" on"Hermione led the other two into the shop.

"Ooh,look,it's the crumple-horned snorkack's distant cousin." Luna whispered in awe,pointing at a small, fluffy white persian kitten. "Should we get it?" asked Ginny.

"Yes,she's so fluffy!" Luna had already scooped the kitten up,into her arms and was cuddling it while it purred in contentment.

"Come on,Melody,we need to pay for her!" Hermione laughed,before heading to the witch at the counter. "How much for the kitten my sister's holding?" she asked.

"Four galleons." The witch said promptly and Hermione handed over the money. She was getting a bit worried,they were running short on money.

"Thank you." Hermione led the way out the shop.

"We need to start saving,we're getting low on money,and the holiday's only just started"Hermione whispered,to the two other girls that night.

"We can use my Hogsmeade money,we can split it if yours runs out,we can even take some money out of my vault,I don't look that different." Luna offered.

"If there one thing,it's a good job the genetic potion doesn't completely change you into a different person. Thanks,Luna." Hermione breathed out.

"You shouldn't hold your breath in like that,you'll attract the frinkies and they'll bite your lips and nose off." Luna told Hermione seriously. Hermione just stared at Luna as though she had just announced she was going to jump out of a twelfth floor window and survive,while Ginny just laughed hysterically.


End file.
